Portable aerators are commonly used to supply oxygen to fish held in an aquarium, bucket or other type of container. For example, fish that have just been caught are often placed in a bucket and an aerator is used to keep the fish alive. Such aerators are also used with a bait bucket in order preserve bait fish and other types of live bait. Aquariums may also occasionally require the use of a portable, battery powered aerator, particularly during power outages.
The conventional portable fish pump aerators that are presently available exhibit a number of disadvantages. These devices are powered by DC batteries which tend to have a fairly short life. Replacing the batteries can be time consuming, tedious and expensive. If the batteries die and the user does not have replacement batteries handy, the aerator is rendered useless. If no air is supplied to the bucket, aquarium or other container for an extended period, the fish are apt to die. I have determined that the need exists for a new portable fish pump aerator that is more versatile, cost-efficient and reliable than the products which are currently available.